Cafe Hymn
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU: Every Friday evening Curtis watches his favorite band play at the coffee shop. (Shiro/Curtis, for Curtashi month - Coffee Shop prompt)


AN: I don't know how many of the prompts I'll get through but we'll see. XD

CS

CS

CS

It became a habit before Curtis could stop himself.

But every Friday ten minutes before six pm he'd arrive outside the coffee shop twelve blocks from his place. He'd get off his orange and white bike, hook the chain to the railing, fix his helmet hair a little, and walk into the place with his matching helmet tucked against his side.

The baristas all knew him by name, knew what drink he liked and already had it waiting for him at his usual table. And every time he sat in easy viewing of the small raised platform in the back of the shop.

And every Friday the Twinganes were setting up for a performance. They were a two brother band of similar built, black hair and white bangs except Ryou wore his shoulder length hair down and loose while Shiro - the elder twin - kept his tied back.

Tonight, Shiro had it in a bun.

There was more white hair in Shiro's hair than Ryou. Also, Shiro's overall demeanor radiated something softer while Ryou was broodier. Curtis sipped his drink as the two set up the mics and stools.

"Oh," Curtis quietly exhaled.

Shiro was sitting more centered with the guitar tonight. While he wore long sleeves it was hard not to see the gray surface of his prosthetic right hand. Shiro was gradually playing longer with that hand but last week he had fumbled halfway through the song. Ryou had shifted to the center and took the lead after that one song.

Shiro's shoulders had been slumped down in disappointment the rest of the night. It didn't take a mind reader to tell he was frustrated with his mistake.

But tonight Shiro was going to lead.

it brought a smile on Curtis' face as he saw the determined set of his black brows. He could hear the light strumming of his black guitar as Shiro paused, adjusted the knobs, and tested it out again.

More people were coming in.

Lance came by to tease check on him and eventually brought him the sandwich of the day and refilled his coffee.

Then, they started.

Shiro smiled as he played a simple tune. Ryou came in as Shiro started singing. They both had talent but Shiro's voice was more pleasant to him. Shiro could sing in the higher octaves while Ryou went in the lower range.

Together, the brothers made harmonizing magic float into the air.

The stress of the workweek eased out of him as they played song after song. But it wasn't until the fourth song that Shiro _really_ took the lead.

He was the main singer. Ryou was harmonizing in the background.

Then, Shiro was no longer singing. His eyes were fixed downwards to his strings. Curtis sat forward in anticipation.

The fingers of his advanced prosthetic strummed a little too hard. Curtis sucked in air as a frown started appearing on Shiro's face. Then Curtis' hands gripped the mug tighter.

"You _can_ do this."

Shiro looked up. Curtis froze as he looked in his direction. _Oh god. Did he **hear** me? _He hadn't thought it was loud.

Shiro looked back down at his guitar.

He strummed lighter. Slowly, as he built up confidence in his hands. Ryou followed patiently and then faded out to leave only Shiro.

Shiro's chords drifted like sweet incense. Curtis felt his jaw slack a little at the beautiful sounds Shiro was creating. His singing voice was wonderful but this - this was a monumental achievement. The song ended. Curtis was beaming widely as the shop clapped loudly. Ryou leaves over to grab his brother in a half hug. Shiro eventually pulled away from it to use his sleeve to wipe the corners of his eyes.

_He did it._

"Hey."

Curtis froze halfway out of his seat. He looked up and sat back down in surprise.

Shiro was at his table. There was another band up.

"H-hey." Curtis folded his hands under the table. "You played great tonight."

"Thanks," Shiro gave a half smile then tilted his head, making a couple white strands fall over his forehead. "You've been here before."

"Oh, well, a couple of times…"

"A couple."

"…maybe more than that. I live close by."

"Maybe." Amusement gleamed in Shiro's brown eyes. "Thanks for the encouragement earlier."

"O-oh. Yeah. Sure. I mean, I didn't think you'd _hear_ -"

"It meant a lot. So. Thanks."

Curtis' eyes softened. "Any time."

Shiro could have left then but he didn't. Instead he smiled and extended a hand out.

"I'm Takashi Shirogane. Shiro for short."

"Curtis." He took Shiro's hand as he realized he should probably add a last name since he did. "Powell."

"Now that we've been introduced…" a boyish smile appeared on his face. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No."

Shiro blinked at that. Curtis grinned at him.

"That was my line."

Curtis gestured for him to sit. Shiro chuckled but took the offer.

"Ok but I'm pretty thirsty," Shiro warned good naturedly.

"So am I." Both flushed a little but Curtis didn't take it back. "Is your brother joining?"

"No. He's sitting with his boyfriend Ulaz." Shiro leaned forward on his forearms. "It's just us."

Curtis leaned in a little.

"Fine by me."

CS

CS

CS

AN: Man bun Shiro is my weakness. Why wouldn't it be Curtis'? XD


End file.
